Trains of Love
by HigherGround2
Summary: Crime novelist Rick Castle, and Det. Kate Beckett meet on the subway while she's trying to be more eco friendly. Rick feels himself falling in love with her. AU. Goes along with a pic on Tumblr, and Stana Katic's ATP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I got the inspiration for this on tumblr here: ** post/14583340201/trolling-p

**Let me know what you think at the end, and I am in for the long run if you all want.**

* * *

Once in a while. Every once in a while Richard Castle would ride the subway just to get away. Maybe for an idea for a book because he had writers block, or something along those lines. But, everyday, every time he was on that subway that took him under the grounds of his city, New York, he would see her. A breathtakingly beautiful woman.

She carried her Ipod, and just that. No make-up and clothes that were merely comfortable and no self-assurance problems if he could see any. That simplicity made him very interested. He'd never, ever seen a woman quite like her.

He rode the subway more. Every day now, and he learned her route. Rick decided to bring a pen and notebook with him, and began to write about her. She was his new muse.

One day in September, when he had now watched her everyday for almost four months, did he make his move. Sitting down softly next to her, she turned to him and smiled.

"Hi," he said easily.

"Hey," she said back.

Her voice was like heaven to him. He instantaneously loved it, and knew that he would need to say something else and soon. He had two ex-wives for gosh sakes. He should be able to communicate with a woman. His voice faltered and deceived him the first three times, but it finally came out with a force that startled both him and her.

"What's your name?" Embarrassment flooded over every inch of his being once the high, squeaky sound came out of his mouth. He lightly chuckled trying to mask his embarrassment. And, his new self-consciousness.

She smiled, "I'm Kate. Kate Beckett."

"Kate. Wow, that's a lovely name." He smiled, lips and teeth parted, with a gigantic grin covering his entire face that looked purely ridiculous. He could feel himself falling for her even more so, and he was terrified.

She laughed. "And your name would be?"

"Yes! Right, of course. Castle. Rick Castle."

"Well, Mr. Castle, what do you do?" He was very cute to her. adorable is the word she put him with. Maybe, she could see this going past just sitting next to each other on the train.

"I'm a writer. Novelist I guess. Nothing big," he tried to make it sound menial. "I've seen you here before. On the train. Do you mind if I ask where you're going exactly?"

Despite his clumsiness and all, she noticed that he was a risk-taker asking her a question like that. She loved it. "You see me here everyday? And why would you know that if you haven't been watching me, Mr. Writer? Is there something you should be telling me first?" She smiled to him and laughed lightly to tell him she was just kidding. "I'm a detective. Homicide detective. I'm going to work everyday."

She was smart. And quick. "Homicide. Wow, that's..."

"It's nothing much. Just my job. So, have you been watching me though?"

"I've seen you on here. I've watched you, I'm not going to lie, and I may or may not have written something about you, but... I..."

He tried to get out of this without sounding like a total creep, which was definitely not working.

She slowly got this giant, brilliant smile on her face leaving Rick a little less self-conscious now preoccupied with trying to figure out the meaning behind that smile. "You've... written about, me?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"May I read it, do-do you have it with you?"

Jerkily, his head bobbed up and down as he got the notebook out of his satchel. He handed it to her and she began reading.

_ Pretty girl. Rides the subway everyday. Ipod in hand with no make-up on. Simple girl. Beauty. I am invisible. I'm never noticed by kinds like her. I want to be noticed. I am never noticed. I bet she isn't either. Never noticed for her worth, just her looks. Her beauty. I wonder what she does. Maybe a journalist, or works at a coffee shop. Maybe she does something totally unexpected like a cop._

_ The moment I approach her, I'll be sucked in. Her warmth will take over and she'll surely be my everything. My love. No matter what happens, I know this will be drastic._

_ If she runs, I'll run too. If she dies, I might as well. Hell, I don't even know this woman and I'm talking as if I love her. Fuck. What if I do love her?_

_ Pretty girl. Leaps tall buildings in a single bound. Carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm in love with a mystery. Who is this woman? Who will I become without her?_

_ I am horrible at goodbye's, so maybe I shouldn't give her the opportunity of a goodbye. But what will happen if I don't even give anything any opportunity?_

_ She's in my veins. Like that song. She's in my veins and I cannot get her out. I need this mystery._

__Kate looked away from the notebook up into Rick's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking all these things and now you think of me as a creep. But, the truth is all there. Everything. We can go back to our lives and pretend this never happened."

"No. This has been done. I can see easily your feelings for me." She gave the notebook back. He knew he'd just messed up every possible good outcome. He should've just lied and said he didn't bring it today. He felt horrible.

She stood up, ready to get off at the stop. "So, if you want, call me." She handed him her card then stepped off the train disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

**So, this is my first Castle fanfic, and I saw the picture on tumblr, and had to write about it.**

**Let me know what you think, and I am very interested to see how many people are in this for at least a little while longer.**


	2. What If

**Sorry for the long wait, school has been really hectic and stuff. This chapter may seem like I'm gonna continue for a long time, but I'm thinking only a few more chapters are going to be added. Thanks for keeping with it guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Castle or any way connected. I own nothing except the story line. **

* * *

****It was the day after that of the one where Rick and Kate officially met. He was up at six in the morning ready to go wait at the subway for the nine a.m. train. He expected her to be there and was excited to see her. He'd called her the night before and expected her presence at the subway from what she had said.

He showed up an hour early and was so excited. His pen was vigorously writing in his notebook, and all the words were in thoughts of her. He knew they didn't go together easily like they should, and it was continuously changing, just like his thoughts. They were all scattered, but managed to say one thing. "I love you." This was scary. He'd never been like this before. Never in so much love.

Nine a.m. came, and so did the subway. He was inside the train as soon as the doors opened, and began looking for Kate. She wasn't where she normally was. Sitting down next to the spot, he rationed with himself that maybe she missed it and she'll get on on the next stop. He'd just wait for her.

She never came.

* * *

Rick called her cell every hour to see why she didn't show, and he'd even called her work number a couple times to make sure she was okay. She hadn't answered and that freaked her out. He was like a lost little puppy calling her. A worried and sad look on his face. He just needed to talk to her. She had to be okay. She had to be okay. He figured after a while that she may be annoyed by him and his incessant calling. He stopped calling at about four in the afternoon. Maybe something bad happened to her, or maybe she was in trouble. His author's mind was whirring, and he began to get upset and very scared and definitely worried. Scared and worried for really a complete stranger. One that he loved.

He knew very little about her in reality, and he knew it wasn't really rational. But he needed to make sure that she was okay. He went down to the Twelfth Precinct where she worked. He followed her business card's instructions up the elevator and began to look for her. A man bumped into Rick and began apologizing. The man saw Rick's expression and started to wonder.

"Sir, I'm Detective Ryan, is there anything I can help you with? Anyone I can find for you?"

Rick looked at him confused, but quickly recovered. "Uh, yes. I was trying to find a Detective Beckett."

"Beckett," Ryan spoke, trying to figure out why this guy was here. "Beckett - yes, Kate. Kate, right. Uh..." he began to look around for her then pointed to a desk in the middle of the bullpen. Her desk. The desk where she was now. "Right there, Sir."

Castle walked over and tried not to startle her. "Kate?" he asked.

She looked up recognizing him instantly. "Mr. Writer," she greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry, uh... what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him, and apparently she didn't know why he was here. Taken aback by this, he stumbled over his words.

"I-uh... I-you, I called you didn't, uh, pick up. You weren't there this morning. Then you didn't call..." He slowly sunk into the seat next to her desk as he stuttered embarrassingly.

"My phone's been on silent, I'm sorry. And this is the first time I've been able to sit at my desk all day. We've been out trying to catch this guy. I'm sorry. And, I'm sorry I didn't show up this morning. I was called into the precinct at three earlier, and i didn't think I'd be nice to wake you to tell you. I'm so sorry, Mr. Writer."

She found that this nickname she had for him she liked. He decided that he liked it too. He realized that he _was _being irrational and that he was overreacting a little. "It's okay. I was just a little worried. I'm sorry too."

Smiling at him, they both accepted the apologies with grace. Ryan and his partner Esposito had disappeared somewhere unknown. Kate and Rick stared into each other's eyes and no words were passed between the two. No worries were felt and everything was in sinc.

To their surprise, Gates stormed out of her office. "Detective Beckett, do we have anymore information on the case?"

"No sir, not yet."

"Alright." Gates stood there and stared at the two of them. Skepticism laced her eyes and they stared right at Castle before turning to Beckett silently asking who he was and what the hell he was doing in her precinct. Her arms crossed as eyes darted back and forth and she was getting annoyed.

"Sir, uh. This-this is Rick Castle. He's a novelist and was just here asking me a few questions about my work as research for his next book," she covered quickly.

Gates looked oddly pleased and also not very happy. "I do not like strangers in my precinct, so you better stand up and introduce yourself like a gentleman. Then, maybe I'll keep you."

Castle and Beckett shared a look. His eyes were showing merely question and hers showed strength and positivity.

Should I go up there? he wondered. Is she really serious?

Yes, she is dead serious, Kate's eyes whispered. She's serious and you better do what she says.

Castle slowly stood up and turned around, facing the captain. He did want to spend time with Kate, and maybe this was the way it was going to happen. Maybe spending time at the precinct would be gloriously horrifying, but he could get some ideas for books by being here. Whatever the predicament, he wanted to spend time with Katherine Beckett.

"Ma'am," Castle started.

"Sir."

"Sir, I'm Richard Castle. Rick. Or Castle is what I go by," he stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"First, I will not allow anyone in my precinct that I do not know. Second, I don't want you here, but I have a courtesy for writers. I will think about you more. As for now, it's okay."

A swoosh of breath escaped both Kate and Rick's lips as she said these words. The captain walked off leaving them both behind as she went to get coffee.

"That was close," he said once again sitting down in the seat beside her desk.

"Yes, that was," she breathed. They both sat there, contemplating their next move. Castle was staying now, or at least the captain thought so. They weren't quite sure what exactly was going to happen next, and they both were wondering about the story plot line and if the other was totally okay with it. Who knew if Castle really wanted to be at a police station all the time, and what if Kate didn't want him there?

All these questions and no answers. They were both way too nervous to ask the other and what if the real answer wasn't what they wanted of the other? What if?

* * *

**By the way, if you ever read one of mine, and you want to take part of it or an idea or line or something, I am more than willing to let you fellow writers. I just ask that as it is mine, and I own it, will you please tell me that you are using it. :) Thanks.**


End file.
